The present invention relates to an ultra-miniature shielded cable and more particularly to such a cable employed to provide low voltage connections as well as a method of forming a solder connection for the cable.
Low voltage cable connectors are commonly used in various types of instrumentation to transmit low voltage signals or to detect low level electrostatic charges. A typical application may include a conductor for connecting a suitable probe with an electrostatic voltmeter. Such an ultra-miniature cable may also be employed in numerous other types of instrumentation to serve a similar purpose.
Many variations of shielded or coaxial cables are available in the prior art. However, these conventional cables are in general excessively large for applications of the type contemplated by the present invention.
In addition, such ultra-miniature cables may commonly be employed in short lengths of two inches (five centimeters), for example, as low voltage connections. Accordingly, it is also a problem to strip the coating material from the conductors in order to permit a positive connection with the low voltage conductor itself.
Yet another problem encountered in such applications is the need to prevent or substantially eliminate pickup of spurious noise or the imposition of external voltages upon the low voltage conductor. In applications where the ultra-miniature cable is being employed as a connection for an electrostatic voltmeter probe, for example, the development of such signals upon the low voltage conductor itself tends to excessively interfere with accurate detection or transmission of a low voltage signal by the conductor.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a shielded ultra-miniature cable for use in low voltage applications.